vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Federation of Rossiyskaya (FRTM)
“Sometimes you have to kind of die inside in order to rise from your own ashes and believe in yourself and love yourself to become a new person.” ~ Prime Minister Taiga What is the Federation of Rossiyskaya? The first Russian military roleplay group focused on heavy "Full Dive" roleplaying within VRChat, under a Russian/Slavic post modern theme. They use the real life ranks of the Russian military and their branches and government, from Prime Minister to basic soldiers in the ground forces. The group was created May 9th 2018. The group believes in high moral standards of integrity, self discipline and courage. It Is said that only the most elite of individuals can join, the ranks are very much closed off. What is Full Dive Roleplay? Full dive roleplay consist of roleplay standards that are of the highest quality. breaking these standards can lead to punishment, such as breaking character. The FRTM has followed this standard since day one. History The group was founded by Taiga and friends on May 9th 2018 after a successful coup d'état from another group that caused trouble for the VRC community, the goals of the new group were simple. To roleplay seriously and have fun doing it. The group has grown extensively since its birth, erupting with multiple divisions and creating leaders of all types. Objectives Gives people/users the opportunity to immerse themselves within a military themed role play scenario(s) / Encourage and motivate those who seek for higher values, or for leadership. The group follows its real time counter part as much as humanly possible. Command Staff *Prime Minister - Taiga *1st Deputy Prime Minister - Pixel *Minister of Defence - Not Currently Used *Marshal - Aurora Supreme Officers *Army General - (((Unoccupied))) *Colonel General - (((Unoccupied))) Governmental System The Government of FRTM exercises executive power in the Federation. The members of the government are the Prime Minister, the deputy prime ministers, and the federal ministers. It has its legal basis in the Constitution of the FRTM and the federal constitutional law. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-27_20-46-48.168.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-04_19-27-59.297.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-10_16-21-46.321.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-10_17-43-41.181.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-10_17-47-20.080.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-10_18-24-05.483.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-10_19-18-02.591.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-10_19-42-08.357.png Branches / Divisions / Subdivisions FRTM Strategic Ground Forces (Sukhoputnye voyska Rossiyskoy Federatsii) '' '''The backbone to the FRTM military, these individuals are the very essence to the FRTM and its protection, without them, we would be nothing. These individuals complete the task no matter what!' FRTM Military-Maritime Fleet The Naval Forces are our backbone to our protection at sea... from the Baltics to the Mediterranean, These individuals can be seen using the latest maritime tech to help protect the FRTM. FRTM Aerospace Defence Forces These individuals are tasked for protecting our airspace and using the latest aerospace tech to do it. With a force around the size of 148,000 personnel and 3,200 aircraft in service, you can count you wont be seeing anything hostile in the skies. FRTM Strategic Missile Forces Individuals tasked with the protection of the Ground Forces with weapons involving missiles and rockets from guided to nuclear protection. FRTM Pantheon Division The Pantheon division acts as the combat and tactical unit for the Engineering and Scientific / Medical Support Team. They are the unit that goes out in the field for the ones stationed at home to acquire anything from intel, people, tech and even providing support for other divisions on the field. These Individuals can be seen using the most advanced tech FRTM has to offer, including tech that is unknown to the public. FRTM Northern Arctic Forces - OSKOM Comprised of the most well trained troops in the FRTM to handle missions in the most harshest of environments and undertake the most grueling of missions, The Northern Arctic Forces are a SOF Unit (special operations forces) They deal with everything from behind enemy lines to covert operations, from the arctic circle to the Belarus dead zone. FRTM Engineering & Scientific/Medical Support Team These individuals are chosen to give support to those in need medically and research new technologies on the home front... from healing, treating and bringing those back on there feet... to researching the latest tech for soldiers on the field, you can count on these individuals to support you wherever you may be. FRTM'' Federal Security Service'' These highly trained individuals are chosen by Governmental Command to protect civilians and military alike from disorder. They are the thin blue line that protects all and prevents collapse among the ranks. They are the Prime Ministers personal protection detail wherever she goes. FRTM Rossiyskaya Railway Forces The smallest division in FRTM. Individuals tasked with logistics support for FRTM, From delivering weapons, vehicles, support equipment. you can rely on these soldiers to get it to you on time! Activities *Military Rolplaying. *Encourage and motivate to seek higher values. *Social interaction and development. *Movie Nights *Games such as World of warships and Onward *Education in art and formal etiquette Friends Allies and Supporters * VRPD - Virtual Reality Police Department * IWA - Imperial Waifu Army * NAGZZ21 Joey Bagels - Nagzz21 Patreon * AWMC - Allied Waifu Marine Core * TWG - The Wholesome Gang * KFVR - Kemono Friends VR * KoD - Kingdom of Darkness * NM - Nanachi Military Founding Members # Taiga Kotobuki # Assassin 36003 # Nagzz21 # Balasteer # BlitzAce # Gofluffyaself # kgbsym # Nuceal # PerseverantPixel # SlavinaK # Zods # RushofLight FRTM Developers ~ (The special ones that make it all happen) * PerseverantPixel * Garma Garma * Mute Trap Wholesome! (Tekkers) * Xzanadu * Gofluffyaself * Chen * Chaosdrone * Hølly * Rush of Light Members & Gallery The Group has over 100 verified members 1_year_patch.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-09_22-54-05.954.png une563nown.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-03-30_20-10-16.400 (1).png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-23_21-07-00.335.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-11_00-59-37.893.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-09_20-56-07.053.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-23_20-28-58.140.png FRTM_Anniversary_Photo_With_Words.png|1 Year Anniversary Photo Category:Groups Category:Featured articles